fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Magnus (Smash V)
Magnus (マグナ, Maguna "Magna") appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. V, revealed in a reveal trailer along with Hades after the Kid Icarus: Eminence trailer on February 1, 2019. “He is the strongest of the human race and a master swordsman. He used to be close friends with Dark Lord Gaol but now expresses hostility towards her. Magnus fights alongside Pit in Chapter 2 and is briefly playable in Chapter 18, where the player, quite literally, takes control of him. Finally, he appears in Chapter 24 as Dyntos' second trial for Pit, where he and Gaol fight against Pit before Pseudo-Palutena does. Magnus can be described as being much more serious than Pit but also has a habit of expressing sarcasm in certain situations. Sometimes, his sarcastic remarks are even taken seriously by Pit. For example, when the two characters first meet, Magnus say, "So you're here for a slice of the pie too," (referring to fighting Gaol) to which Pit responds "Huh? Pie? Where?" In addition, Magnus is also much more experienced in battle and knowledge of his enemies. While Pit may be quick to fall for traps set by the Underworld Army, Magnus can usually spot them beforehand.” He is confirmed to have no alternate costume. For his appearance in SSBV, he retains his voice actors from his games, Fred Tatasciore and Kenji Nomura in Japanese. Attributes Very Strong Heavy meaning he can’t be KOed easily Many KO options Fast faller Pretty slow all around Low jump Fast faller Quite some lag on some key moves Summary Magnus is very similar attribute wise to Ike. He’s much stronger, heavier and plays much differently though. He has a ton of KO options making him good at in the long run. He’s pretty slow but not Ganondorf slow, but still slow, so he may not be able to keep up with the faster characters. Because of this, patience is gonna be the key with the faster characters as he can KO them pretty easily with his powerful attacks. His specials are pretty strong as well. His Mighty Spin bears a resemblance to DK’s Wind Tornado and can be used to pressure opponents and also recover. Again, patience is the key to success with Magnus. An Ike main could probably pick up Magnus with little problems. Moveset Ground Attacks Aerial Attacks Grabs and Throws Other Special Attacks Animations and Misc. Size About the same height as Palutena. Taunts SIDE - Takes his battle stance and says, “What a happy family.” (referring to his sword and him) UP - Shrugs and says, “Are you even trying?” DOWN - Squats down and says, “Man, I need to take a breather.” Character Selection Screen Animation Magnus is seen placing his sword on his shoulder. On Screen Appearance Crashes down from above onto knee, sword in ground. Victory Animations Magnus swings his sword around them slams it in the air forward aggressively. A dog jumps on Magnus' back holding a ring in its mouth, which Magnus takes and looks at quizzically. Magnus swings his sword around puts it down doing a similar pose to that of his artwork, and says “THAT’S how it’s done.” Losing Animation Magnus is seen clapping with his sword in the ground. Crowd Cheer “Mag - nus!” Victory Theme Flourished remix of Magnus’s Theme from Kid Icarus: Uprising. Pretty much any portion can be used and remixed. Fighting Stance Stands hunched with Sword on the ground. Idle Poses Points sword forward. Drops sword in ground, then folds his arms. Walk Walks forward holding sword with one hand. Dash Runs while holding sword off the ground with both hands. Palette Swaps and Alternate Costume w/Palette Swap Reveal Trailer Forces of Might The Reveal Trailer begins showing a figure crouching on the ground looking at something. It is revealed that Fox is watching the figure from afar. The figure appears to have begun movement away from the area. At that moment Fox whispers to someone that is revelead to be Pit that they can approach the figure. Pit, at the moment, is not carrying any weapon. They get ambushed by Twinbellows at that very moment and the figure comes to their rescue and makes quick work of Twinbellows. Fox and Pit take their hands away from their eyes and come face to face with the figure who is revealed to be Magnus. Magnus puts his sword down and says, "Angel Boy! I see you've, uh...made a new friend?". Then comes the promo - "Magnus brings the Might!". Pit then tells Magnus how glad he is to see him. Fox then proceeds to introduce himself. Magnus then says "Yeah, there's no time for introductions. I was told about some strange happenings going on around here and I decided to come see what was going on." Fox and Pit then tell him that that's exactly why they were there in the first place. Pit then states that they were not expecting any enemies. Then Magnus tells them he was stalking a figure that appeared to be Hades. Pit, surprised, says that there's no way that Hades has shrunk and that he was defeated by him. Magnus then tells them that he thought the same and tells them to follow him as he knows where he was headed. As they're walking in a forest they then hear sudden loud footsteps behind them. They turn to see a figure smiling, eyes shaded out. Fox then takes out his blaster and begins to fire at the figure. The figure steps out completely taking in all the shots and is revealed to Hades smiling. Hades then laughs and asks what that was supposed to be and he goes into a laughing fit as the 3 look on. At that point, Palutena begins to speak to Pit, telling him that she's going to take on Hades herself and at point she warps to the scene. Hades then says, "You're here as well, Pretty Palutena?". Palutena then says that she has no clue how he's resurrected and she makes a joke about how he's shrunk to a lower height. This sends Hades into a rage and charges up a dark aura and then comes the promo - "Hades, The Lord of the Underworld!". Palutena then tells the other 3 to stand back as she's going to take on Hades herself, Pit, weaponless, and Fox decide to stand back but Magnus steps forward and says that there's no way he's gonna watch. At that point, Hades charges at them, then Palutena and Magnus proceed. Then comes the gameplay. Hades and Magnus are shown using various of their attacks while voice overs of Pit, Fox, Palutena, Hades, and Magnus are being played. Their palette swaps are also shown off in this portion and thier final smashes are then shown off. The post-trailer scene shows Hades in the background with his arms folded while looking up at the sky while Pit, Palutena, Magnus, and Fox are seen sitting down looking pretty tired. After the trailer gameplay of a match between Pit, Magnus, Fox, and Ganondorf on the new stage Zodiac Chamber is shown off revealing the stage. Trivia Category:SSBV Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Kid Icarus (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Kid Icarus Characters